Our lives together
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: When Amy's relatives come to stay they seem to get very involved in Jake and herself's relationship, cause their just that nosy. Chapter 6: It's not because she's totally, hopelessly, aimlessly in love with him and she won't admit it... in that context at least.
1. Chapter 1

**I donnot own B99 or any of it's characters. I only own Jack, Neal, Amy, Alex, Ronnie, Roxy and Kylie... **

_**Our Life together...**_

_**3rd Person **_

She'd been writing on her notepad, going over the newest crime when she heard the loud shouting. It was so obviously a fight outside... she had to check though, Amy knew she was a little nosy and it could get her into trouble. She walked out and found herself face to face with a man. Tall, about six foot tall... dark brown hair, blue eyes. His smirk almost gave away his happy appearance into a cheeky appearance. "Neal?" She asked. "Is that really you?" Amy stared him down.

"Not just me, but Jack too." He lied, letting himself in. "And Ronnie, Kylie, Alex and Roxy." He added, sitting on her swivel chair and putting his feet on her desk.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Why? You didn't tell me you were coming or anything!" She exclaimed, walking over to her brother. Was it you fighting?" He shook his head.

"I know, Ronnie and Alex think we planned it so don't say anything..." Neal told her, going into his pocket and pulling out a lollie. "Want one?" She shook her head and he turned to Jake. "You?" Jake nodded straight away and Neal went into his pocket, he chucked it to Jake. "Hope you like strawberry..." He looked back at his sister, who was glaring at Jake with hatred in her eyes. "What'd he do?" Neal asked. "Who is he?" He asked, making sure Jake couldn't hear.

"Peralta. Jake Peralta." Amy gritted out. "Jake," He looked at her, lollie hanging out his mouth. "This is Neal, my brother." Jake smiled, took out his lollie and waved. "Neal," He waved back. "This is Jake."

"I know that-"

"My boyfriend." She cut him off.

"Oh."

"NEAL!" Someone shouted. "Are you with Amy?"

"Yeah." He yelled back. "In here." He waved to see if the woman could see him. The woman who Amy now could identify as her sister in law Alex ran over, boot heels clicking along the floor.

"Hi," Alex extended an arm as she drew near. "Amy, I haven't seen you in a year now. Got yourself a boyfriend then?" She placed down her white handbag on Amy's desk and dragged her in for a hug. "Jake right?" She let go of Amy and went to Jake. "Neal must only know you have existed for minutes! Amy only told the women. You get us women and our secrets right?" She asked, pulling him in for one too. He stood before she could.

"Yeah, I'm with Amy."

"Ronnie, Kylie, Roxy, Jack! In here!" Alex exclaimed, pulling off her jacket. "We have something for you." She told Amy and went to meet the other four.

"I wonder what..." Amy muttered. "Clothes perhaps because I can't keep wearing what I do to work." She quoted.

"We got you a few dresses actually." Roxy told her, her curly blonde hair bouncing as she neared. "Yellow. It's bright so we knew you'd like it. You never wear yellow much anymore." She looks sort of sad for a moment but recovers quickly. "It's quite bright, body con..." She hands her one of the dress shaped bags in her hand. "A pink strappy... kinda skater one." She hands her another, Amy trys to cope as they are piled onto her.

Jake wants to help, but its so damn funny to watch. "Then there is a floral flare dress." She hands this one to Jake. "Hold." She demands. Roxy turns to Ronnie, who holds three boxes in her hand. She struggles a little bit so Kylie takes one.

"To go with the Floral dress we got... pretty pink fake ugg heels. I call them fake cause I didn't know you could have ugg heels..." Ronnie tells her, generally not caring. "Then _yellow," _She says it in pure disgust and looks in the box. "Heels... that actually aren't bad." She puts both boxes on the desk.

"And some studded darker pink slash red heels." Kylie tells her, placing one of the boxes in her hands down. "Lastly we got you a Chanel purse to go."

"Thanks... I guess."

"Well you could act happier to see us at least!" Ronnie exclaimed, flipping some of her blonde hair behind her back. "Hi sweetie." She drew Amy in for a hug, making her drop the bags she held. "Is this Jake?" Amy nodded and Ronnie hugged him, also making him drop his dress bag. "Sorry, we're huggers... me only sometimes..." Ronnie shrugs. "I'm Ronnie, the dumb blonde who loaded you two with clothes and purses and shoes is Roxy." She pointed to her. "The silent brunette is Jack and the other brunette next to him is Kylie." Jake nodded. "Then Alex is Neal's wife. She's not important right now." She shrugs.

Jake just stared at her. "Listen," Amy started. "How about you guys take this back to my house?" Ronnie nodded. Amy went into her drawer and passed Ronnie the key. "We'll get back to work and we'll go out for dinner later on yeah?" Most nodded while Neal just sucked on his lollie pop.

"Only if your boyfriend comes." Roxy told her. "What? I wanna know more..." Amy agreed and after a few minutes she ushered them all out, even Ronnie who protested she didn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah, buh bye!" She closed the door to the office behind them, she walked back over to Jake. "Sorry about them. I hope you'll come to dinner then..." She sat on the chair next to his desk and looked down at the floor. "I know they can be a bit full on but their my family so you gotta learn to love 'em right."

"Isn't that what Ronnie said about you?" Jake asked. "Gotta learn to love her." She hit him playfully on the arm and went back to her desk.

"Just don't mention kids or anything around Ronnie alright? If Roxy brings up Lilly just nod, ask how old she is and shut up."

"Who's Lilly? Aside from you?" He asked, peering over his computer.

"Roxy's daughter-" Jake went to say something but she just glared. "She's four, its her birthday next week... that's probably why their here." She states and he nods, understanding. "Can I go to work now?" She asks, he sighs and nods again.

"Nice to know you love to talk to me. You really boost my ego." She chuckles and he slinks into his chair further.

* * *

They'd ordered, Jake hadn't offended anyone and Lilly was squeezing her to death claiming she 'missed her so very much, mummy can be really strict without you!'. Amy just hugged her back and smiled at Roxy who shook her head. "She's the one that's always naughty." She had told her.

"I highly doubt that." Amy said, Lilla stopped her hold and slunk into her seat. "She's a good girl aren't you Lilly?" The little blonde nodded fast.

"I am!" She told her, crawling under the table to reach something.

"What are you doing under there?" Amy asked, feeling the girl moving around as she brushed her leg. "Finding gold?"

"I want my bear." The little girl said, her head popped out seconds later. "Help me find it please?" She begged, Amy sighed and went to but Jake's rear end stopped her. He was already crouched under the table.

"Jake, you want some help?" Roxy asked, looking down to see him.

"Nah, just finding the bear."

"It should be at the top, side pocket." Roxy told him. He reappeared minutes after she said that with a brown, tatty bear that obviously had been hugged, bitten, torn and whatever else you could think of that would destroy a toy.

"Thank you uncle Jake." Lilly looped her arms around him, making sure to hug the bear too. Jake looked a little shocked for a minute but soon relaxed. "You found him!" She pulled back, letting Jake sit down in his seat so he could help her onto hers too.

"He have a name?" _No jokes yet..._ Amy thought. _This is new, normally on our dates he's always taking the piss out of me... which is normal actually. _

"He did." Lilly told him, stroking the bears head. "I renamed him."

"Really?" Ronnie asked, picking up her wine glass. "What is he now?"

"His name is Jake! Because uncle Jake rescued him from the horrible bag!" She exclaimed. Amy pushed the stray hair from the little girls eyes. "Isn't I right?" Amy winced at the girls grammar.

"Yep, one hundred percent." Amy told her.

* * *

They'd all gone back to her apartment, Lilly was curled on Jake's lap sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and Jake-bear tucked into her side. "Maybe I should take her home?" Roxy suggested. "As in the hotel, she's a little creeped out here."

"Aren't we all?" Jake joked, throwing an arm around his girlfriend, carefully thought because he didn't wanna wake Lilly. "It's like an eighty year old's house isn't it?"

"Ha bloody ha." Amy said sarcastically. "So funny."

"I know I am." Neal chuckled and hid his face into the carpet as Amy threw a pillow at him.

"What did I do?" Neal asked. "I like your boyfriend. I'm not drunk, I didn't say the joke-"

"You laughed." Amy cuddled into Jake's side. "Deserved it."

* * *

The next day when Gina handed her some coffee was when she asked about the photo on Amy's desk that only appeared that day. "When did you get this?" She asked, picking it up. It was a photo of Lilly that Roxy gave her yesterday, Jake found it in one of the boxes that held shoes.

"It's my niece... cousin. I call her my niece but I think she's my second cousin." Amy told her. "I dunno. And yesterday. My cousin gave it to me."

"Why have you got a picture of her?" Gina had no shame in asking. "And not one of Jake or... any of that stuff."

"Am I not allowed one?" Amy asked, Gina just gave her a blank stare. "Fine, until they go it'll be there. Lilly loves to look at herself in the mirror." Amy explained.

"They here for long?" She's gone into chat mode.

"A few weeks at least. Why?"

"Neal's cute-"

"Married and my brother." No more explanation needed for her. "God no." Gina shrugged.

"Girl can dream right?" Amy shook her head for this, no friggin' way is she gonna let Gina... think about _that _with her brother. "Anyway, you have work. I have pretend work to do. Bye." She waved and walked back to her desk, blowing softly on her mug.

"Ew..." Amy whispered. "Oh right, bye!"

* * *

He threw an arm around her as they walked. "Best stake out ever." He muttered. "We even caught the 'badies'." He added. "As well as some other things." He kisses her softly and she smiles.

"A lot of other... things we'd probably get fired for..." She trails off, smirking a little. "Wait," She stops smiling. "We could get fired if anyone saw or-" He cuts her off with a kiss. "Never mind."

"My flat or yours?" He asked. "I think I know the answer to that though."

"Hm... yours is a dump. But you aren't the fondest of mine-"

"With you in it I am-"

"Alright then, mine." She pulled him to walk left and he almost fell to the ground, almost pulling her with him down. "Careful." He went to protest that she was the one who dragged him but stopped at her look.

"Yes mum." He mocks. "Will we be sleeping, cause if not then I'm fine with that-"

"Yes." She stops walking. "We are sleeping. I have to look after Lilly tomorrow anyway, she might come into work if Roxy really wants to go out that early." She shrugs. "Oh, and by the way Lilly has specifically asked for you." She points at him and starts to walk again, going to his side and he threw his arm over her once more.

"Why?" Jake asks. "It's hardly like... she actually is fond of me. She only met me for four hours." He raises an eyebrow.

"Kids can get attached." Amy shrugs. "When your older and you have kids you'll know it-" She stops herself. "Depends on whether or not your wife wants kids or not..." She walks ahead a little.

* * *

**Like? I know it might be a bit full on for a first chapter but I wanted to give you an insight into how I see things. Rosa, Boyle, Terry and Holt will be in it. Jack will speak by the way... **

**What I'm saying is; in a way... review if you liked/ loved it. And if you felt I could improve then PM me or review that too! More reviews the better actually... and people: WRITE MORE FICS ON THIS FANDOM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Especially**_ curtaincall2_** with **_let us sport while me may_ **I have read that one hundred times... each chapter. :) xxx **

**Review my pretty's! :) :) :) :) **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I donnot own B99 or any of it's characters. I only own Jack, Neal, Amy, Alex, Ronnie, Roxy and Kylie... **

_**Our Life together...**_

_**3rd Person **_

Rosa swears she almost groaned as another mother came in the door. This was the third time, each time the woman went to Amy, clutching the small child tightly. The woman had curly blonde hair, _bimbo. _Rosa thought bitterly, but bit her tongue from saying it out loud. Brown eyes, baby at her hip. _Weirdo, why is she here so much? _Santiago seemed to like her, so did Peralta actually. The more surprising fact was that Peralta was more interested in the little girl than the mother. Sure he was in a 'committed relationship' with Santiago but did that matter?! Obviously he'd be cut off, it all made sense now. Another blonde came in, joining them.

"Listen, Amy." The blonde neared up to her, this time with the girl in the pram. "I need help." The other straight haired blonde nodded.

"What with?" Amy asked, setting down a file. "You didn't get arrested did you?"

"No!" The blonde exclaims. "Jack and Ronnie are out at some fancy get away. Neal and Alex are gonna get a little side job so they can go on a 'Brooklyn spree'." The straight haired blonde nodded again. Jake let the little girl in the curly haired blondes arms play with his fingers.

"Kylie?" Amy suggested. "She's always free."

"Met up with some guy in the chip shop this morning-"

"You eat chips for breakfast?" Amy asks, incredulously.

"No!" The blonde exclaimed again. "We walked past and the guy was outside, they hit it off so they'll probably be doing it in Lilly's room." The blonde whined. "I'm not gonna let my four year old daughter hear that, let alone see it!" She complained.

"I could look after her." Amy suggested.

"I was gonna ask if you could-" Straight hair led curly hair away for a second.

"No." The straight haired blonde said. "Amy would almost kill her-"

"She looked after her last week." The other blonde protested. "She'll be fine."

Amy walked up to them. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Because... I was trying." Amy waved at Rose, who just carried on to watch. "I'll be fine with her, and Jake can help me out." She brushed it off. "Right Peralta?" She gave him the evils, he nodded and she turned back to the curly haired blonde. "See Roxy?" Roxy nodded and so did the straight haired one. "SEE RONNIE."

**(Sorry if it confused you a little on this part, straight haired is Ronnie. Curly haired is Roxy. I wanted to put it in third person but not let Rosa know... if you get that?!) **

Ronnie nodded as well. "I'll be back in an hour yeah? Will you be OK to take her then?" Roxy asked.

"I'll ask Holt, he'll probably say yes. I think he has a soft spot for kids." Amy paused. "Scratch that, I'll just ask."

Roxy gave her a half thumbs up, because of Lilly in her arms, and shooed her off.

* * *

_There she is again! _Rosa yelled in her head. This time she had a pram, a big bag hanging on the handle. "Hi, is Amy here?" Roxy, or so her name was, asked Rosa.

"Holts office." Rosa told her, Roxy nodded and she sat on Amy's desk probably waiting.

"Are you Rosa?" She asked, walking over.

"What's it to you?"

"Tough? Don't really care what I'm saying?" Roxy asked, Rosa nodded. "You'd get along with Ronnie." She told her. "Straight blonde hair from this morning." She explained. "You want me to go now don't you?" Rosa nodded, Roxy walked away. "OK."

Awkward silence followed for the next five minutes until Amy walked out, Jake on her trail. She obviously was too engrossed in the file she held then to notice Roxy. "I'm gonna have to cancel with Roxy." Jake noticed Roxy and waved, Amy didn't notice and she looked up at him. "Looking after Lilly and then going on a stake out is gonna be tricky! Lilly could get hurt, all I'm saying." She turned and went to her desk, still looking at the file.

"Hey," Roxy said, Amy yelled out in surprise. "Sorry, I'm already here..." She turned to Lilly. "And so is she." She smiled. "You can't cancel on me Amy. I need to go to this class."

"Why?" Amy asked. "Why not tomorrow? When people are free?" She suggested.

Roxy glared. "The reason I came down to Brooklyn is because of this class! And Lilly's birthday is tomorrow, you promised you'd come then." Amy sighed.

"I have to go on a stake out with Jake though." Amy whined. "She could get hurt." She protested.

"Not unless she stays here." Roxy told her and ran off.

"No, you are not! Don't you dare! Roxanne!" She was already gone. "Crap." She looked down into the pram, asleep. "No trouble then." She looked up at Jake and then back to Lilly- wait... "Jake." She beckoned him over. "This isn't Lilly is it?" She questioned and Jake peered into the cot.

"No. Who is it?" Amy looked again. "I think it's a boy-"

Amy gasped. "It's James!"

"Who?" Jake asked. "I don't know your crazy family."

"Alex and Neal's baby." She took out her phone and went to Roxy's name. "She is going to die." She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Like to see you try." Jake muttered, she glared. "Nothing darling sweetheart."

_"Hey Amy!" _

"Roxanne, why do I have James and not Lilly?"

_"Ah, you figured it out huh?" _

"Hell yeah I did. What am I supposed to do with an eight month... year old?"

_"Feed it, burp it, change it... simple stuff girlie-" _

"It is not simple! Roxy, you know I had to go on this stake out and you still left him here! Where is Lilly by the way?"

_"She's with me. We're, as in me, are gonna get pampered for her birthday tomorrow and the uptight rich bitch lady won't let him in. As I told you about Ronnie, Jack, Kylie, Alex and Neal they can't help out!" _

"You bitch." Amy ended the call. "This is James." She told him.

"Did you get screwed over?" Rosa asked. "That's hilarious." She gave her the half smile thing. "Roxy is beginning to grow on me now.

"What are we gonna do? I have to call Neal." Amy went to call him but Jake stopped her.

"Let him have a good time." He took her phone and placed it back on her desk. "It'll be fine... I think. But Rosa's right... we got screwed over." Amy just looked back at the baby." Amy picked her phone back up after it beeped. "We'll have to ask Boyle or Terry to look after him yeah?" She sighed and nodded.

"He'll be staying the night though." Amy told him, he looked at her confused. "Roxy just texted me. She doesn't want a screaming baby. Neal and Alex are gonna be so drunk that they won't remember anything..." She gave him her phone. "Read."

It did say pretty much that. Except with an added 'please don't hate me :)' on the end. "That's a bummer."

"You're staying at my flat tonight." Amy told him. "I'm not dealing with him alone." She pointed to the pram and spotted the bag on the handle. "Oh look, she packed a goody bag." She told him sarcastically, putting it on her desk and opening it.

"What's in it?" He asked, peering over her shoulder. "Alex packed some milk." He picked up a baby bottle and started to play with it. "I've always wondered about these, there so weird-"

"Jake." Amy stopped his chatter.

"Yeah?"

"Hunny," She reached for the bottle. "That's breast milk." He dropped the bottle with a disgusted look on his face, wiping his hands on his jeans. She picked it up and place it on her desk.

"Why is there a rattle toy?" He asked, still wiping his hands.

"Don't touch it, you might wake him." He nods and they both go back to their desks so she can put everything back.

* * *

"Detective Boyle." Holt greeted. "Why has detective Santiago got a baby in her arms?" He asks, pointing to her where she stood clutching the baby close to her chest, trying to stop him from whimpering or crying.

"I don't really know. Maybe she and Jake had a baby and no one knew." He said, a disapproving look from Holt. "Joke."

"Detective Peralta." Holt hollered and Jake came running like a dog. "Why has detective Santiago got a baby that is whimpering or even crying in her arms? He asked.

"Roxy is a cousin with Neal and Alex's baby, needed baby sitter, Amy only one free, she's trying to calm him so we can go on the stake out." Jake explained it. "Simplest form sir." He shrugged. Holt just nodded and went back to his office.

Jake walked over to Amy, who looked _really _stressed. "How long has he been crying?" Amy asked.

"Around a week and a half. Rough estimate." Jake tried to lighten to mood. "Lemme take him. I can give you a Peralta guarantee he'll stop." She looked a little grateful and he took James from her. "Where's that toy?" Amy went into the bag and handed him the toy. "I've been wanting to play with this for two hours." He joked and Amy smiled.

After a few minutes of playing with the toy James stopped crying. "It worked. Peralta wins."

* * *

When they'd gotten back to her apartment they'd realized they hadn't thought it through. She still had a flight of stairs and the elevator was down. "Why did you have to live here?" Jake asks. "I'm gonna have to lug the bag and pram up the stairs while you sit there holding him."

"I might drop him otherwise." Amy told him, taking the now awake but quiet baby out of the pram. "Hey." She greeted. "It's only for tonight Jake." She told him.

"Great, so tomorrow I'll have to lug this back down." He told her sarcastically, pulling the pram up the stairs. "You're gonna be the death of me Santiago." He grumbled.

Once they, being Jake, got the pram to her flat her neighbors stopped them. "Is this your baby?" They'd asked, not waiting for an answer. "He's so cute." The woman linked arms with her partner and they walked off.

"He-" Jake stopped her.

"Their gone. Don't bother, lets just get inside." He told her and she sighed, opening the door.

* * *

**2 A.M  
**

Jame's was crying again, Amy sighed as she rubbed her eyes now awake. She hit Jake lightly, still half asleep. "It's your turn." He told her.

"Urg." She grumbled and sat up, going out of the room.

* * *

**4 A.M  
**

Again, again. Amy had thrown a pillow over her head, Jake still hadn't called him down. "Peralta guarantee my ass." She muttered, getting out of bed and going to her spare room. "Jake?" She found him at Jame's crib, 'sh' - ing him quietly. She joined him and took James from him, balancing James head. "Sh, c'mon. I'm tired, if you carry on crying then you hate Roxy." She told him, still crying. "We now tell her he hates her." Jake nudged her gently. Minutes later he was back to sleep.

"You did it." Jake said, watching her set him back into his pram. They didn't have any cribs so they had to do! Don't judge alright?! "Thought he'd never cop out." She smiled and tucked the blankets into James side.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment..." She told him and rested her hand on the pram rim. Seconds later he put his on top of hers.

"It is. Your kids are gonna be so lucky." He told her, looking at her softly. She returned the gaze. "Amy," She looked at the baby again. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I donnot own B99 or any of it's characters. I only own Jack, Neal, Amy, Alex, Ronnie, Roxy and Kylie... **

_**Our Life together...**_

_**3rd Person **_

She moved her hand for a moment, before putting it back where it was. "Huh?" She asks. "Um-" Amy gestures for him to follow her in the kitchen. "I- I didn't wanna wake James." She told him.

"Really?" Jake asked. "I just said I love you and you are scared about waking the baby?" She nods. "OK. I just wanted you to know, y'know now... it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way. Well it kinda does, but I just literally wanted you to k-"

She cut him off, pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, very unwillingly, she smiled up at him. "I love you too, Peralta."

* * *

Amy flicked the switch on the kettle. "Coffee?" She called.

"Yeah. Why not?" Jake shrugged and she got out two mugs. "What time is it?"

She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Seven AM. Holt said we can sleep in a little because of James though. We have until eight thirty-"

"PM?" He asked, hopeful. She shook her head and then realized he couldn't see her.

"No, AM." She poured the milk into both cups and put an equal amount of sugar.

"Do you take half and half?" She heard him ask.

"A great deal." She told him. "How could you not remember?" She asked, pouring the water in.

"Gina normally makes your coffee, I just deliver it sometimes." He shrugs and she walks into her living room, two cups in hand. She hands him one and sets hers on the coffee table. "That alright?" She nods, not _really _caring. "Good, otherwise I'd think your a psychopath." He paused. "Or an even bigger one." He set his coffee down next to hers and she hit him playfully.

"Its a good thing I love you." She told him, snuggling into his side and switching on the TV by the remote. "What's on?"

"Die hard, die hard, die hard." He chanted, spotting it and pointing at her TV. She sighed and put it on. "Love you!" He exclaimed, seconds later they heard crying.

"I take it back, I hate you." She stood and went out into the other room, ignoring Jake's cringe.

* * *

Roxy ran in, chasing Lilly. "C'mon birthday girl!" She exclaimed. "We're going to see aunty Amy-"

"And uncle Jake!" She exclaimed, reaching to open the door to their office. "They see me today!" Roxy picked her up and open the door.

She spotted the scary lady, ginger ish lady... AMY! There she is, holding James. "There she is." Roxy pointed and Lilly cheered.

"Aunty Amy! Uncle Jake!" She yelled, trying to remove herself from her mothers grasp and hug Amy.

"Wait until we reach her." Roxy ordered and went to stand next to Amy. "Now you can hug her," Amy looked up at them, smiling. "Careful for James though yeah?"

"Yes mummy." She climbed onto Amy's lap, but she waited until Roxy had James of corse. "Hi aunty Amy." She hugged her. "It's my birthday!" She exclaimed. Amy faked shock.

"Is it? Jake and I didn't know that now did we?" She looked at Jake, who just smiled and nodded. "Oh, what will we do?"

"Um, hug?" Lilly asked. "That can be my present." She told them.

"Oh alrighty then!" Amy hugged her tightly, letting the girl loop her arms around Amy's neck. "You give good hugs babe." She told her, letting her go from the death grasp. She hopped off her lap and went to Jake, crawling onto his lap.

"Hi Lilly." Jake greeted, but she didn't answer. She just smiled and pulled him into a hug, letting him wrap his arms around her. "That's a nice hi how do you do." He told her, hugging tightly. She pulled away, grinning cheekily. "What did you get today then?" He asked, looking pointedly at Roxy. "I hope your mum treated you with tons of presents." Lilly nodded, excitedly. He turned back to Lilly.

"YEAH. She told me that I can't have them until later when everyone is coming round though. So she gave me one of my presents, you two!" She told him.

"That's rough." He exclaimed, looking back at Roxy. "How could you do that to such an innocent little girl?" He mocked offense and hurt.

"Shut up." She joked.

"Your mummy is mean to me Lilly." He joked with her. "She should be locked up."

"After she gives me my presents. " Lilly winked and gently tapped on one of his cheeks. "Alright sweet cheeks." Amy laughed, almost falling out of her seat.

"Lilly." Roxy scolded, but she was laughing too. "You can't hit people." Lilly shrugged.

"I like her!" Amy exclaimed. "Haha," She slapped her knee. "Can I keep her?" She asked, trying to calm herself down. "She is so cheeky." She walked over and knelt down to Lilly's height on Jake's lap. "You're amazing y'know that?" She asked, looking at Lilly and then to Jake. Jake was open mouth, smiling and probably pissing himself inside. "And you," She pointed at Jake. "Close your mouth you might catch flies." She threw herself into a round of laughter and she stood, leaning on Roxy for support.

"That was very-" Jake cut himself off. "Cheeky of you, Lillian." He found his voice, closing his mouth after he said it.

* * *

Gina walked up to Jake, leaning on his desk. "So I hear that you got bitch stunned by a four year old girl today." She gulped her coffee and he looked up at her. "Or slapped even." She smirked. "Is it true?" She asked.

"No, she gave me a playful slap in the face and I was a little stunned-" He paused. "Shit, I got bitch stunned _and _slapped by a four year old." He realized. "Oh now that isn't good." Gina laughed and walked back to her desk.

"HE GOT BITCH STUNNED!" She yelled, letting the rest of the precinct laugh with her. "AND SLAPPED." _Is she drunk, wait- it's Gina, its likely._ Another chorus of laughter ushered its way. Jake groaned and watched as his girlfriend for the last four months broke into laughter again.

* * *

Ronnie was sprawled out on her bed, sighing and yelling back and forth. "Why are you getting all dressed up anyway? It's only Lilly's birthday." Ronnie hollered. "It's hardly like you and Jake are going out on a date. Or are you?" She sat up. "Plus why are we not at your flat, why are we at _my _hotel room?"

"Because," Amy called back. "I needed to tell you something anyway." Ronnie groaned and fell back again.

"Why don't you wear one of the dresses we got you?" Ronnie suggested. "The yellow." She said. She sat up again, lying on her stomach.

"Maybe." Amy told her, stepping out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" She asks. Ronnie scoffed.

"Normal." She shrugged. "Amy you don't look any different. The color is kinda bland..." Ronnie said, Amy frowned. "It's black. We need color, that way Jake's eyes can pop out of his head." Amy sighed and went back into the bathroom. "Do you want me to see if I have anything?" Amy stepped out again, holding the dress so it didn't fall and she nodded. Ronnie stood and went into the wardrobe the hotel supplied for her. "I have tons of clothes. Formal or slutty?" She asked and turned back to look at her.

"Formal." Amy gave her a thumbs up.

"Why not slutty? Jake would like it." She fiddled with her hair and went into a daze. "Not that I care." She snapped out of it and went back to her 'closet' wardrobe. "Fine," She pulled out a blue dress, it had a black belt in the middle. She turned it over to look at it and frowned. "No, too formal. It's a gathering. Not a fuckin' global citizen party." Ronnie put it back and closed the doors. "Please just wear one of the dresses we got you."

"Why?" Amy asked, sitting on the bed and staring at them.

"Because they're lovely. And I picked them out this time so I know you like them." Ronnie walked back over and picked up the yellow one. "Plus why would you bring them over if you thought there was no hope." Amy took the dress with her free hand and went into the bathroom. "Thank you." She sat back on the bed.

She smiled. "See now if I hadn't of picked you up then you couldn't have brought the dresses and shoes over would you now?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry but you have to admit they're nice aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

"Do you want the yellow shoes or do you wanna borrow the ones from the black dress?" Ronnie asked and she then heard a 'I don't friggin' know' back. "I choose when I see you." Amy stepped out seconds later in the dress, it reach just above her knee caps and it fit her perfectly. "Oh my god."

"Does it look awful?" Amy asks. "I'll go take it off."

"NO!" Ronnie yelled, running in her pathway. "It looks amazing." Amy smiled. "Wear the yellow heels with it." Ronnie opened the box and handed them to her. Amy put them on and went to the mirror.

"I dunno..."

"You need lipstick." Ronnie told her. "Red."

"Nah, I mean the dress. I don't know about how it looks."

"Please god don't take it off." Ronnie begged. "It looks too good." Amy made a move to go to the bathroom. "You're really gonna deprive me of the one thing I actually give a shit about?" Ronnie asked and Amy stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? You care?" Amy asked, turning around. "But you never care..."

"I do on this, trust me hunny." Amy went back to the mirror. "It's a definite Peralta guarantee. Whatever that is..." Ronnie trailed off. "I heard him say it once." She shrugged.

* * *

Ronnie ran down the last few steps; Jake, Roxy, Jack and Lilly were there. "OK." She got his attention. "Ready?" He nodded, Ronnie looked at everyone looking at their outfits. "Jesus do I feel under dressed."

Ronnie was wearing a checked shirt and dark blue jeans, complete with black heels and black bag. Roxy wore a stripped dress, but the patterns went zig zag, also black heels that had lined up spaces and a black clutch with a big leather bow on the front. Lilly, the special girl of the day, wore a simple red dress that had a few little buttons on the front, and little red shoes that reminded everyone of Dorothy's shoes in the wizard of OZ.

"OK, Amy. Come on down." She instructed and Ronnie joined the others. Amy came down minutes later. She had on the yellow dress and heels but they had added a light yellow clutch. It actually made a lot of difference.

"God you look lovely." Roxy mumbled. "Doesn't she look pretty?" She asked Lilly.

"Yeah, you look beauty." Lilly told her, giving her a big toothed smile. "Jake is lucky..."

Everyone turned to the man in question. "Wow." He went to Amy and kissed her. "Yes I am."

"What is Alex wearing?" Ronnie asked.

"Pretty much the same as you, black jeans and stripped tunic." Jack told her.

"Good."

* * *

Amy held up her glass, ordering everyone but Lilly to do the same. "To Lilly. Happy birthday sweetie." They all clanked glasses and cheered with her.

"So Lilly," Jake started. "Why did you want all of the old people here? And then me..." He smirked and Amy hit him playfully. "In a restaurant?"

"I'm a big girl. I go to these places, and mummy likes the wine here." Everyone turned to look at Roxy.

"I never said that-"

"Yes you did-"

"Fine I did, but sh." She took a gulp of her wine and a waiter came and poured her some more.

"Amy, don't you have news too?" Ronnie asked, setting down her glass. "You wanted to tell me something earlier."

"It's nothing, don't worry." She waved it off. Jake eyed her. "What? I didn't say I wanted to tell you something." She swallowed the rest of her wine.

"Well then why would you ask to talk to me?" Ronnie asked. Amy turned around in her chair.

"Oh look at that we need some more wine," She looked around for a waiter, he noticed her. "Can we get some more wine here please?" He nodded.

"Of corse." He walked away and came back seconds later. "Is this alright?" She nodded and thanked him, taking it from him.

He walked away again and everyone stared at Amy. "Well at least she isn't pregnant. That's for sure." Roxy told them, Ronnie seemed to stiffen up."If she was then I'd rip that wine from her. I didn't take you for a drinker Amy."

Jake was still eying her. "What were you gonna tell her?"

"It's nothing important. I only wanted to tell her because she wouldn't make a big deal out of it and ask how it happened." Amy gritted through her teeth. "Last night, James. Catch on Jake." He stopped eying her.

"Oh." He sat up straight in his seat.

"What did you do to my baby?" Alex asked. "Should I call the nanny?"

"No. He's fine, it just happened when we put Jake to bed."

"I think I know." Jack said, eying them both now. "Either you two slept together-"

"Well duh." Amy told him. "But that's not it."

"OR... Jake told you he loved you and you said it back. James had just gone to sleep, Jake held your hand and said about you being a good mother and it happened." Amy looked at him, shocked. "Jake told Neal and I." He told her, cheekily smiling. _"You were stunned and now you love each other."_ He put on a fake 'lovey dovey' voice.

"Yeah. That's what happened." Amy said and Roxy squealed.

"This is so great!" She cheered, probably a bit too loudly. "Isn't it Lilly?" Lilly nodded, excited.

"Are they gonna get married?" She asked.

"Not yet." Jake told her, holding Amy's hand under the table. "Maybe one day." She smiled. "If I can handle her, I mean seriously-"

"You can shut up now you ruined the moment." Neal told him. "I speak from experience." He was sat next to Jake so he patted his arm.

* * *

The excitement had finally died down on their news, they had just finished their meal. And it sounded like they thoroughly enjoyed it too. "Hey Amy," Alex got her attention from her food. "And Jake," He turned to her also. "How would two like to look after James for an entire week in," She did some math in her head. "Two weeks?"

"Why?" Jake asked, looking at her intently. "Why us?"

"Well, because Neal and I are planning on moving down here." Amy's eyes widened. "And we don't think it's fair to bring James back and forth."

"Why not Ronnie and Jack or Roxy?" Amy asked. "Why us?"

"I trust you Amy. And for Jake... I actually don't know why. Ronnie and Jack are-"

"Don't tell them." Ronnie stopped her. "It's our job. We'll do it after."

"Kylie is also-"

"My job." Kylie stopped her. "I will tell them."

"Fine. Roxy is also as well as-"

"No." Roxy stopped her.

Ronnie glared. "Lemme get this over with for us all." She turned to Amy and Jake. "We're all moving down here." Both their eyes widened.

"What?" Amy asked. "Why?"

"Because you two are here." Neal told her. "Alex and I think it's a good place to find a job because I got offered one here... Roxy thinks it's a good place for Lilly because she's taken a liking to Jake. And he seems to like her the same. So we have child care here, good jobs. And Kylie thinks there are tons of fit guys." Neal explained. "It's perfect right?"

"Well I never thought of it like that..." Jake trailed off. "Toast?" He guesses, everyone agrees.

"To... Amy and Jake on their 'I love you's'." Ronnie starts.

"And Lilly's birthday." Amy said, smiling at the mention Ronnie gave them.

"And lastly to a happy home life here in New York." Kylie finished and Lilly cheered. They all clanked glasses once more and cheered with Lilly.

"I love you's, birthday and moving?" A waitress came up saying. "That is just amazing. Who's moving here?" Kylie, Roxy, Neal, Jack, Ronnie and Alex all put their hands up. "Birthday." They all pointed to Lilly. "So I'm guessing that you two," She pointed to Amy and Jake. "Are the ones who said I love you?"

"Yeah." Amy told her, a little shy.

"Awe, that's lovely." She looked closely at Amy. "Oh and by the way," Amy looked up at her. "You look really nice in that dress." She turned to Jake. "Did you get it for her?"

"No. Her relatives did when they came down." Jake told her.

The waitress nodded and smiled. "Well, whoever picked it out had excellent taste." She smiled wider and walked off.

Ronnie picked up her glass and gave Amy a knowing look. "Told you." She took a sip and leans back on her seat. Amy just grins into her hands as she hides her face for a moment.

* * *

She hugged Lilly in her arms. "Hey Roxy?" Roxy looked at Amy. "When are you moving?"

"I'm starting to in two days, I was gonna bring Lilly up and down with me-"

"Don't." Amy stopped her. "Lilly can stay with me can't she?" She asked the little girl, who nodded excitedly. "How long will it take you?"

"A week to pack everything. Get a moving van... two weeks at most. Why?"

"Will you be back down?" Roxy shook her head. "So you're gonna be gone for around two weeks. I can take her, I have a spare room. Holt seems to like her so... and I'm sure Gina wouldn't mind looking after her if we can't. She likes Lilly after she heard about Lilly slapping Jake." Roxy chuckles. "It'd be better then up and down right?" Roxy nodded.

"So it's settled." Roxy said. "Hear that sweetie, in two days your gonna stay with your Aunty and Uncle for a while yeah?" She told Lilly, who grinned happily. "Jake will be there right?" Amy looked over at the man child who was currently talking to Neal.

"Yeah, he likes her. But what I'm saying is, why don't you and the rest all share a van?" Roxy thought about it. "It'd save money and time. We can look after the kids while you lot are up there..." Amy stopped. "Wait, it's up to you guys alright? I just like to plan all this y'know?" Roxy nodded.

"I'll tell them the idea. I'm pretty sure Neal will agree and so will Ronnie. Ronnie loves you like a real sister and Neal basically gives in to you if you ask for anything." Roxy nodded at the words she said. "I'm moving to New York."

* * *

**Next Day**

Ronnie whined. "Why do I have to go to this thing?" Amy threw a dress at her. "It's not my work."

"Yeah but you are a witness." She threw another dress at her. "I dunno why I need one. Just do."

Ronnie sat up picking up the dresses that had been thrown at her. "It's not like you're getting married." She whined, sliding off Amy's bed and handing her the dresses again. She went back to lying on her bed. "Why do you need a witness to prove you were actually asked to be a guardian with Jake for two weeks? It's not even my kid!"

"Kylie can't because she never says anything and when she does then she'll say it wrong! Holt will not be impressed. Alex and Neal can't prove anything because they are the ones who asked me to. Neither can Roxy. It's just for an hour, just sign a form and it's done."

"Why do we have to dress formal though?" Amy turned to look at her.

"We aren't going to court are we?" Amy shook her head.

"No, this is my work place Ronnie!"

"Fine. Lemme see what you own." She joined Amy and pulled out clothes, throwing them on her bed. "Remind me to bring you shopping one day." Amy scoffed and threw more clothes down. "Wait," She picked up an item. "This is alright." It was a blood red, with a white belt going around the middle, simple but lovely. "You like belts don't you?" She asked, it was the replica of the black one from the day before.

"Huh?" Amy asked, confused. She picked out a black peplum dress and was holding it against herself.

"Don't worry." She waved it off and put the dress down, going out of the room and into the living room. "You guys can come in. All the dresses are out now." Alex nodded and followed her back inside, Kylie and Roxy followed.

"Got them." Ronnie told Amy, who just smiled.

"So, what about this dress?" Amy asked, still holding the peplum. It had a polka dot pattern where the dress flared into a normal dress. "Like?" They all nodded. "Gonna wear it then." She walked into her bathroom and they continued to look.

"I think I might wear the red one." Ronnie said, picking up the dress she had earlier. "I like it. It's not a bad choice Amy."

"Thank you." Was her overly happy reply.

Alex picked out a very colorful dress. It was like a plait on the pattern of black, green and blue and it carried on the entire dress until it turned into a halter neck. "I'll have this one today." Alex told them, showing it to them and then holding it to herself. "Look good?"

"Yes." Roxy gave her a thumbs up and Ronnie smiled.

"Damn girl, Neal is lucky man." Kylie exclaimed, high fiving her. She knelt down and when Kylie came back up she held a pair of green wedges. "Wear these with it." She handed them to Alex who smiled and went off to change along with Ronnie.

Amy stepped out, her dress looked awesome and she wore a pair of white diamante heels. It was a nice blend of color. "Look OK? Fab? Amazing?" She turned, lifting her hair. "Can someone zip me up?" She asked, Roxy did her zip and Amy went to the mirror. "Not bad. I'm wearing this then."

"I can't find a dress!" Kylie exclaimed. "You own jeans and tops right?" She asked. "And converse?" Amy nodded and open a drawer. Kylie took out the first pair she saw and the first top. Surprisingly, it looked OK. Amy threw her a pair of black converse and Kylie smiled. "Thanks bitch." Amy laughed and helped Roxy search.

"I like this." Ronnie exclaimed, walking in with the dress on. She also wore a pair of black heels that only had a front. No back or sides. She looked really lovely. "I'm wearing it." She also helped Amy and Roxy.

Roxy picked up a pencil dress, it had a black pattern but the real dress was red. "Done. Love it."

"You guys don't put much thought into dresses do you?" They all shook their heads. "Good I hate that." She handed Roxy a pair of heels with a red bow on the front and little white hearts all around. "Their comfy." Amy shrugged.

"How do I look?" Alex asked, stepping in. They gave her a thumbs up. "Kay. Kylie, why are you looking so casual?" Everyone looked at Kylie.

"You change fast." Amy told her. She seriously was dressed, laces done up and all.

"Sorry, I normally don't care." She shrugged. "Ready girls?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I donnot own B99 or any of it's characters. I only own Jack, Neal, Amy, Alex, Ronnie, Roxy and Kylie... **

_**Our Life together...**_

_**3rd Person **_

_**(Before meeting about guardian (ship? is that the word?!))**_

Kylie walked into the precinct, nervous on the reaction. "Amy." She walked over to her, Amy looked up smiling.

"Ready for the move?" Amy asked. "One day." She told her.

"Amy I'm not moving." Kylie told her. "When I go back I'm staying." She told her.

"What?" Amy asked, standing up. "Why? You were all for it yesterday night."

"I got a call last night." Kylie told her. "My mum called. My dad's had a heart attack."

"Again?" Amy asked. "So you're never coming back?" Tears brewed in her eyes. "When are you going?" Amy asked.

"When they all go." Kylie told her, playing with her hands. "I'm sorry-"

"No I am." Amy cut her off. "I have only been thinking about myself. How's your dad?"

"In hospital." Kylie shrugged. "I have to go." She told her and walked off.

"Wait," She was already gone. "Did you hear that?" She asked Jake, he nodded.

"Sorry." Jake told her, standing and going over to her. "Well, that's one less family member though... less confusing." **(Quite a few reviews I've had on this have said to maybe lower the amount cause they got a little confused... and sorry about any of the British... I'm not really caught up on American... sorry!) **"Right?" Amy nodded. "I'm not helping am I?" She shook her head.

"Thanks for trying." She hugged him and went back to work.

* * *

_**Present time **_

"Ready girls?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah." Ronnie scoffed. "It's not like Amy's getting married."

"You've already said that once today." Amy told her and looked at Kylie, Alex and Roxy's confused faces. "Before you guys came in."

"Oh." Typical Alex.

"Kay." Typical Roxy.

"Whatever." Do I even need to tell you that is Kylie?

"I still don't get why you need a witness." Ronnie trails off, walking out the room. "This Holt guy just knows you are a great guardian-"

"But the law government doesn't." Amy tells her.

"Urg, do the government even care?" Roxy asks, following Amy and Ronnie out the door. "Why should they? You're so boring in life." They all make it out her front door, Amy closes it and locks it. "Oh my god. I'm leaving my daughter with a weirdo."

"You knew that when you asked her to look after Lilly." Ronnie quips.

"Whatever. Lilly likes Jake and he likes her the same." They start to walk down the stairs, all in sync. "And Lilly thinks I can be fun."

"Yeah when your with Jake." Alex comments.

"Is it insult Amy day?"

"No." Ronnie sounds hurt. "It's make Amy feel like crap day!" She laughs and they carry on their decent. "How many frickin' stairs are there?"

"I live on the third floor." Amy tells her.

"Shit." Kylie mumbles. "It's my exercise for the day." She screams. "And my doctor says I need more. Three fuckin' flights of stairs." She scoffs. "Beat that childhood obesity!"

"You were obese as a child?" Roxy asked, making Kylie and Amy look at her confused.

"She was three hundred pounds!" Amy exclaims. "She lost two hundred in three years."

"God." Roxy whispers. "I was drunk a lot when she was little actually."

"You were fifteen." Kylie tells her. "And our parents were very severely strict." She tells her sister, confused. "What did you drink?"

"I put mums vodka in a water bottle... why do you think it tasted so funny?" Roxy asked. Amy sighs and they reach the bottom.

"So my two cousins drank vodka a lot. My sister in law," Ronnie. "Insults me constantly. And my other sister in law," Alex. "Is silent on the matter." She puts her thumbs up. "And my boyfriend-"

"Who you love." Roxy adds.

"Isn't here."

"WHAT!?" They all yell at her.

"Jack is." She shrugs. "Yo! Big brother." He looks over at them. "Wheres Jake?" They reach him.

"At the precinct. He has to go first, I'm his witness." They all sigh at different points. "Why do you even need a witness? It's not like your getting married-"

"Oh my god!" Amy yells. "I honestly have no idea!" She walks off. "Lets go." Alex sighs. "Are you guys hinting or something?"

* * *

When they arrive at the precinct everyone's eyes are on her. "Whoa, Santiago." Terry comments. "Looking nice!"

"Thank you Terry." She smiles and walks to the Captains office, knocking lightly on the door and walking in. "Captain-" She spots Jake who smiles and waves.

"Do you have a witness for Peralta?" He asks, cutting her off.

"Yeah, my brother Jack." She points behind her.

"Step outside and tell Jack to come in. As well as the chosen parent-"

"Lilly only has one parent." Amy tells him. "Roxy is supporting both of us." Holt nods and she goes out the room.

* * *

Jake walks out the office half an hour later, head up and smiling. "I am an official guardian of Lilly Santiago and James Santiago." He fist bumps her Jack and goes to Amy, showing her the paper. "He has to pretend he doesn't know who you are." He informs her. "It'll be rough." She nods and the Captain steps out.

"Detective Santiago." She turns to him. "Your witness is?" Ronnie steps up.

"My sister in law Ronnie."

"Come in. One parent for each child please. Roxanne is already inside."

Ronnie rushes in, head down. Neal after her and Amy following. "Good luck." Jack mumbles.

* * *

"So," Ronnie starts. "Why does she need a witness?" It was question time finally, the last step.

"To prove that someone will look after the child if Miss Santiago or Mr Peralta have any case where they cannot." Ronnie nods, understanding.

"Oh, that makes sense now." Ronnie sighs. "Do I need to sign something?" She asks. Holt hands her a pen to which she smiles gratefully.

Holt nods, pushing a form her way. "Sign here." He points. She does as shes told. He flips the page. "And here." She does that and hands the pen to Amy.

"Thanks." Holt flips the page back over. "Next to Ronnie's name yeah?" He nods. She signs and he flips it again. "Again next to hers?" He nods again. She signs and he hands her one the form.

"Keep this until I call you back in." She smiles. "I can tell you there is a very high chance you'll be a guardian."

* * *

"Wait, so I'm not official yet?" Jake asks Holt. "You need to stamp it and then I am?" Holt nods. "What the hell is the point it that?"

The captain doesn't answer. He just stamps the form, flips the page and tears one off. "You signed the same thing twice. One for me and one for you in case of any unwanted occurrences." Jake nods.

"Still doesn't answer my question..." He mumbles.

* * *

"Legal?" Jake asks Amy as she steps out. She hands him a piece of paper.

"Yup. For three weeks I am Lilly's guardian." She smiles. "And James too." They high five and Roxy cheers a little. "So where are they anyway?"

"Some kiddy school." Roxy waves it off. "You have to go and collect them now. It's not legal for me to."

* * *

**_Next Day  
_**

Lilly hugged Jake tightly, scared she'd fall from his arms. Roxy had just handed her to him, almost crying at the thought of leaving her child.

"I love you baby. Y'know that?" Roxy told her, sniffing. "I'll be home in three weeks. Not too long, Aunty Amy and Uncle Jake will look after you. You like them right?" Lilly nodded, smiling. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too mummy." Amy sniffed from next to Jake, obviously upset at the thought of Roxy leaving her daughter no matter how short a time.

"We'll have fun won't we?" Jake asks her, smiling wide. Lilly nodded, still her bubbly self. "We'll go out to the park-"

"Yeah, she loves the park. Don't you Lil'?" Roxy asked, Lilly nodded. "She loves to swim too." Roxy told him. "In the hotel there was a pool so she has a swimming costume if you guys decide to take her." Jake nodded. "And I told Amy the play school, if you guys can't have her then they will." Jake nods again. "Kylie is friends with one of the guys from there, met him in the chippy. Remember when I left you with James?"

"Yeah, she met him then."

"His sister works there. Lilly and James like her because she is always with them. Jay, the guy, goes in there sometimes." She shrugs. "Be good for uncle Jake and aunty Amy yeah?"

"Yes mummy."

"Always is." Amy interjected and then walked to Alex. "Hey," Alex had James in his stroller. **(I was told this is the word? Am I right? Sorry if I call it a pram sometimes... it's the British/ Irish in me. If you see feckin' in this it's the Irish. As well as shite... yeah. Anyway, back onto my writing!) **"He all set?"

"Yeah he is." Alex let Amy take a hold on the stroller. "Neal has his bag. And clothes one too." Alex pointed behind her to Neal, who was at Jake's car putting bags into the boot. "He also has Lilly's bags."

"Be safe on the journey yeah?"

"It's only a two hour drive."

"It'll get dark, traffic and all." Amy explained. "I worry."

"That's why you'd be an excellent mother." Alex pointed out. "You care." Amy smiled. "You two OK with taking him?" Amy nodded.

"He'll be fine." Alex smiled and nodded at Amy. "We'll call every night won't we?" Amy half asked James and half asked Alex. "I'm gonna miss Kylie."

"Go talk to her." Alex told her. "I'll keep James for a minute. I'm in no rush to say goodbye." Amy laughs and rushes to Kylie, who was standing by her car.

"Hey." Kylie started. "Came to say goodbye or beg me not to go?"

"Bit of both." Amy shrugged. "I really will miss you. You know that right?" Kylie nodded. "Sometimes I forget your my cousin and I think we're best friends. Taking the piss out of each other, but you can be very... Jake like-"

"You love me?" Kylie puts a hand over her heart. "Joke." She waves it off. "I guess..."

"I'll see you my mentally challenged friend." She mocked a very Jake like salute and hugged her.

That was it, no tears. No goodbyes, just a hug and an insult. No heartfelt confessions, well apart from the thinking their best friends one. Kylie broke away, got into her car... and drove away, leaving Amy standing there waving.

* * *

"How long you gonna stand there waving goodbye?" Jake asked, approaching Amy. She was waving with one hand, and holding the stroller with the other. "Did Neal set up the car seats?"

Amy stopped waving. "Yeah," She smiled and started to push the stroller to the car. "That he did." Jake went ahead of her and opened the door. "Thank you." She said and took James out of the stroller, trying not to wake him but failing. "Of all the places they decided to say goodbye it had to be outside the precinct didn't it?" He laughed. "Noisy cars and fights everywhere." She put James in his seat, strapping him up tightly.

"Oh look, he even gave us the thingy where you can carry James without a stroller or your hands!" Jake exclaimed, spotting it when he tucked Lilly in. "What are they called?"

Amy looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was still inside, strapping Lilly in so he didn't see her. "A carrycot." She told him when he came back out. "Is it one of those flimsy ones or a plastic one?"

"Plastic. Why?" He asked, getting in and waiting for her.

"Because, if it was a flimsy one then I'd never use it." She told him, putting on her belt. "I'd drop the baby." He laughs, not full on... chuckles.

* * *

**_Next Day _**

"Hey Santiago," Gina greeted. "Question." Amy looked at her. "Is having a baby hard?"

"I wouldn't know." She answers, waiting for the punch line. "I've never had one."

"I mean," Gina flicks her head. "At night! Do they cry a lot?" Amy blinks, not getting why she would want to know.

"Is there any reason you're asking me this? You know, is it gonna lead somewhere? Because I kind of have work to do."

"It's a long winded way of asking if you and Jake have sex." Gina tells her. "If so is it-"

"How in the hell was talking about having a baby gonna help that?!" Amy asked. "And why do you wanna know?"

"Because Jake is like... all happy and sh-" The captain passes and Amy clamps a hand over Gina's mouth. "-it. And I wanted to know if its you being good in bed or having James and Lilly." Gina tells her. "Get my gist?"

"Go away." She waves her off. "That is disgusting. Literally, ask Jake." Gina scoffs.

"It's just sex." Amy glares. "You two have haven't you? Four freaking months, took to long."

"What did?" Jake asked, walking in with a file in hand.

Amy wanted to say 'Nothing' but Gina beat her to it.

"Four months to have sex. Did you guys say I love you first because that is cheesy?" Gina half asked and looked at their faces. "You only said I love you recently didn't you?" Amy shrugged, hiding away from Jake's glare. "Who said it first?" Amy looked further down and Jake glared more. "Jake did, didn't he?" Gina smiled. "That is actually quite sweet."

"Really? Your tone sounds bored with it." Boyle pipped up. "And I'll shut up." He looked between the couple. "You've just cause trouble in Amidise."

"What the hell is Amidise?" Jake asked, tearing his gaze and Amy to look up at Boyle as well.

"Amy and paradise. Amidise-"

"Never say that again, Boyle." Rosa stated, looking up from carving something into her desk with a pocket knife. "Never."

"Yeah." Jake sat down in his seat. "And there's no trouble with us." He told him, burying it in the back of his mind.

"Really?" Amy turned to him. "You're not mad?"

"I should be." Jake told her. "Because then I'd get make up sex after a 'big blow out' between us-"

"That's gross." Amy interjected. "And it's never gonna happen."

"Damn." He stomped his foot, which shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. He was a bit, all right a lot, of a man-child. Gina scoffed and went back to her desk.

* * *

Amy sighed into the phone that was nestled into the crook of her neck while she held James. She was on the phone to Alex, just so she could hear James was fine.

_"Hey!" _

"Hi, it's Amy."

_"I know, you're on my contacts." _

Sarcastic bitch. "Just wanted to tell you James in fine." She juggled James in one hand and the phone in the other when she pressed speaker. "Perfectly fine and he's about to go to bed."

_"It's eight. Isn't it a little late?"_

"He woke up an hour ago when we put him to bed a six. I was trying to get him to go back to that place but Jake had to go and James won't go to sleep without a male around."

_"Yeah I should have warned you about that... where is Jake anyway?" _

"Getting his stuff."

"I _still don't understand why you two don't move in together. He's there half the time anyway..." __  
_

"We've only been dating for four months."

_"He has a key, spends the night at your house three times a week at least and now he'll be staying for three weeks straight. It sounds like he already lives there sweetheart. And it's so obvious he loves you, I mean he also was the first to say it! Just think about it yeah?" _

"Maybe. It just seems too soon to ask him to move in, plus he might not want to anyway-"

_"ASK!" *sigh* "Say goodnight to James for me."_

"I will. I'll think about asking him to move in... night."

She hung up the phone, put it back on it's holster and turned around. She came face to face with Jake. "Hi there." She smiled. "I was about to put James to bed, he can't sleep unless your here so... I was waiting for you to come back home- I mean, come back to my apartment." He didn't say anything but his mouth was open wide. She was sure his jaw would fall off soon. "Did you promise to call Roxy?" No answer. "I'll just go put him to bed now that he's seen you." She walked away, the floor looking very interesting.

She walked into her spare room. "Did Neal pack a cot?" She yelled over. "Or did you put it up?"

He seemed to break out the the trance. "Um yeah! It's in our- your room." He yelled to her. "Thought Lilly would want her own room. You know?"

She smiled and sighed, happy the silence was over finally. "Thanks." She walked out of that room. "I was getting tired of putting James in his stroller and carrycot." She walked into their- her room and spotted it at the end of her bed. She turned to James. "Am I an idiot?" She asked, he was falling to sleep. "Never mind." She put him in the cot, tucking him in. "Time to face the music huh?" His little eyes dropped.

* * *

She'd called Roxy and put the kids to bed, now she just held the baby monitor Neal packed for them in her hand, waiting for Jake's reaction.

"Did you hear the conversation?" Amy asked, looking down at the monitor. She looked at him for the first time, his eyes on the TV screen but there was nothing on it. Just black. "Jake?" She tapped his shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" He turned to look at her, shocked.

"Why would I be mad?" Jake asked.

"I honestly don't know." Amy trailed off. "It's just my go to response with boyfriends..." He smirks a little.

"It shouldn't be with me." He holds her hand. "You know how said to Alex about how you'd thinking about asking me?" She nods. "If you did I'd probably say yes." She smiled. "But not at this moment." He shook his head. "Too cheesy."

"I agree, later maybe?" He nods. "I can't believe we're planning this-"

He cuts her off with a kiss, pushing her back on the couch. "Love you Peralta." He smiled and she smiled back.

"I love you too, Santiago." He kissed her again.

* * *

**A week later**

She blinked, trying to figure out where she was and what time. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. In her room. _Huh? Thought I was somewhere else... _Amy thought and looked at the clock across from her. 6 AM... she looked beside her, Jake was starting to stir. Obviously he had felt her move, he opened his eyes. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the very little light supplied. "Amy," She laid back down. "What are you doing up?" She kissed him softy.

"Sh, go back to sleep." He nodded.

"Happily. But whats wrong?"

She sighs, deciding that she wouldn't say. "I thought I heard James crying." He sat up, kissed her cheek and got out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"To check." He walked out the room. "Your turn next."

She smiled and curled in on herself, waiting for him to come back.

* * *

Holt stepped out of his office, looking around until he spotted her. She was biting her down on her nail, but not biting it off. She looked focused on something but it wasn't work. He tried to depict where she would look and found Peralta., working. _This is new. Peralta working, Santiago not working... _

He cleared his throat. "Detective Santiago." She turned to look at him. "Could you please join me in my office?" She nodded and followed him inside.

"Yes captain." She greeted. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Close the door will you please." She did as she was told and he gestured for her to sit. "You seem unfocused on your work." She sighed, cringing. "Is there something bothering you?"

She put her hands over her face. "It's nothing, honestly." She shakes her head, hands still covering her face. "I want to ask Jake to move in with me. Or for us to move in together _somewhere." _He gave her a questioning look.

"That opens a few questions on why it affects your work."

"He knows." She looks up at him, arms making a 'what can you do' motion at her sides.

"That raises more than it answers."

"He over heard me on the phone with my sister in law talking about it. Last week."

"Ah, and you are pondering when to ask-"

"Exactly. I don't know how. He already told me that whenever I decided to ask... he'd say yes."

"And... why is it a problem? Just ask him."

She gives him an 'are you kidding me' look. "Jake he- I just- I want it to be special y'know?" He nods.

"Well, if you would like some help." He points at himself. "I could help, I've worked with him for over eight years."

"Really? You have any ideas how?"

"Oh god no." She sighs once more. "But if you had some I could help on that."

"Well I do have one..."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

She walked over to Gina. _Be so nice, be overly nice. _"Hey Gina." Amy greeted, overly happy voice on. "I have this plan and I need your help. Meet me in the conference in ten minutes with everyone but Jake. Got it?" Gina nods. "Holts in on this and don't say a word to Jake."

She did the same with everyone, Jake did start to wonder but he waved it off. Amy was overly, overly, cheesy nice to Rosa in fear she'd punch her.

That's how she got here. Hitchcock, Scully, Boyle, Rosa, Gina, Terry, Captain Holt and herself in the conference room.

"Listen up everyone." She clapped her hands together. "This may come as a shock to you all but-"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Rosa asked. "Gina and Boyle you owe me ten-"

"No." Amy interrupted. "I'm gonna ask Jake to move in with me."

"I won!" Gina exclaimed and Rosa scowled. "Ten from the both of you." Boyle took out his wallet and slapped it in her waiting hand, Rosa did the same.

"I need help on how."

"I have an idea." Boyle pipped up. "It's really romantic too-"

"I already hate that idea." Amy tells him apologetic. "I'm sorry but nothing romantic."

"I have one." Rosa pipes up.

"Has it got anything to do with knifes?" Amy asks and Rosa sulks.

"I have one." Gina tells her. "Why don't you make it seem as if you have massive news, lead him up to where you first started to date and then ask him there. Not too romantic." She shrugs.

"I love it!" Amy exclaims.

"It's what he told me he'd do when he proposes to you." Gina tells her. "I asked him. We could all pretend we know what it is, give him false clues and make him 'detect' something so wrong. Make him think your pregnant or something..." Gina smiles a little. "You know Jake loves to be right."

Amy looked out the door to see Jake walking up. "OK, he's coming. Everyone leave."


	5. Chapter 5

**I donnot own B99 or any of it's characters. I only own Jack, Neal, Lilly, Alex, Ronnie and Roxy... **

_**Our Life together...**_

_**3rd Person **_

**_Two weeks later._**

**_A few hours before she asked_**

Amy leaned over her desk, it made no difference on what she wanted to say but she did it anyway. "Roxy is coming back for Lilly tonight." She told Jake. "I'm gonna miss her."

Jake looked up and smiled. "Me too. What about James?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. Alex and Neal will be over to get the cot and things to set it all up at the new house-"

"When did they get a house?"

"We did it." Jake's expression changed to confused. "Yesterday we checked it out." Still confused. "Really nice place, big kitchen-"

"I got it." Finally. "Where is Roxy staying?" She grumbled a bit. "I swear she said something about living across from you. You lucky thing..." He joked. "You'll love that."

"Yeah." She frowned. "So she can pawn Lilly off on us." She scoffs. "Apparently she has big news."

Gina just so happened to walk past at that point. "Us?"

"I mean me."

"I bet her news isn't as big as yours." Gina told her, sticking to the plan. She'd said that fifty times in the past two weeks, always hinting. Gina nudged Amy and walked away.

"W-" She glared. "Never mind." He sighed. "Not gonna tell me anyway."

* * *

**Present day  
**

She smoothed her dress for the third time in the past half an hour. Roxy had picked up Lilly and Amy told her the plan, Roxy was hinting for a few hours too, constantly annoying Jake about it. As soon as Roxy had heard, she'd dragged Amy into her new bedroom and into her drawer.

* * *

**With Roxy, three hours before **

"Roxanne, stop dragging me around your apartment." Amy whined, watching her cousin open her drawer and take out a small black box and opening it to check the content.

"Ronnie wanted me to give you these when I came back, I forgot until now." She thrust the box into Amy's hands. When she opened it she gasped. "White gold." She gasped again. "Alex, Neal, Jack and Ronnie all paid for it. It was like no skin off their back actually... I paid nothing. It was my job to give it to you." She held up her hands in surrender.

It was a pair of dangle earrings, there was a little note that was just sitting on the top. Three diamonds hung from the earrings. "Wow."

"I know right. What does the note say?" Roxy asked, taking it. "It's Ronnie's handwriting." Amy snatched it back.

_Amy, I still haven't forgotten about that shopping thing. BTW: It turns out Jack and Neal's new jobs pay up a hell of a lot. :) ~ Ron. xx_

"What does it say?"

"Something about shopping. Then about the new jobs. Smiley face, Ronnie's nickname and kisses." Amy told her. "In short." She placed it back over the earrings and closed the box.

* * *

_**Present day  
**_

Amy touched one of the earrings gently. She closed her eyes and sighed, she wasn't anywhere fancy. She was outside the precinct, waiting for Jake to finish his shift. Holt had given her an early shift so she could leave earlier than usual, saying she'd have to make up for it. He'd asked Jake to stay until the time she needed, ten PM. It's when they'd had their first kiss. Appropriate right? She checked her watch. 9:50. Ten minutes.

She'd asked Rosa, Gina and Roxy for help on clothes. Rosa actually brought a dress, Gina brought shoes and Roxy brought wine. It was her go to present, she ended up drinking very little. Because Amy and Gina pretty much polished it off.

* * *

**_Few hours earlier.  
_**

Roxy groaned. Rosa sighed and Gina laughed. "Come on out Amy!" Roxy yelled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It's too slutty! No wonder, I took it from Kylie's wardrobe." Amy yelled back. "I don't think we could continue to be friends if you ever saw me!"

"Then defiantly come out!" Roxy exclaimed. "In the words of Ronnie Santiago."

"Fine." She stepped out. "I look awful don't I?"

"I know I used to be proud to pretend I was American..." Roxy trailed off. "I regret that deeply now. You look like a tart." It was _painfully_ true. She had on an American flag, boob tube crop top on and American flag, very, very short jeans. And American flag converse. "Jake would like it though. His favorite things right?" Roxy asked and looked at Gina for confirmation.

"Boobs, very short shorts, tube top that shows off stomach, America and Amy." She checked them off on her fingers. "Yeah, wear that." Amy groaned and went to her make up table, picking up the wine and topping up her glass. "Drunk Amy." Gina gives her a thumbs up. "Good." Amy took three huge gulps of her wine and went back to her bathroom, picking up a dress. "Too fancy!" Gina yelled, not giving it a chance. Amy stepped out again and grabbed another. "Nope."

Gina passed her a flow blue one but decided against it. Gina picked up a shirt and threw it at her then some jeans and a red blazer. "Go before I change my mind again." Amy ran into the bathroom, Roxy walked to the bottle and walked back over, only putting in a small amount into her half full glass.

"Amy, can you picture your future with Jake?" Roxy asked. "Y'know." She shrugged. "Marriage and stuff." Amy didn't answer but stepped out in the outfit minutes later.

"Yeah." Amy walked to her, sitting next to her on the bed. "What is stuff though?"

"Kids, houses-"

"With Jake's debt I highly doubt we'll be buying a house-"

"Neal and Alex want you to move in with them, did you know they have seven bedrooms?" Amy shook her head.

"Oh, well." Amy stood. "This?"

"No." Rosa told her, straight away. "Never." Amy frowned and sulked. "It just- blazer and baggy top. No."

"Hey!" Gina whines. "I picked it out, well it does look awful though..."

"Urg." She groaned angrily and went back into her bathroom, picking up a top and skirt. "Never gonna find anything."

"Can you please just wear my dress? Try it on at least?" Rosa begged, picking it up and waiting.

"Would Jake like it though?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what Peralta likes?" Rosa questioned. "You're his girlfriend, his not pregnant girlfriend-"

"Will you let it go?" Gina states/ asks. "You lost I won."

Amy stepped out, blue top and white skirt on. "No." She looked closely at the dress in Rosa's hands and took her wine glass from her make up table, gulping down the wine and ripping the bottle from Roxy's hands, pouring herself some more. "New dress." She took three with her and went into the bathroom.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Rosa asks, setting the dress in her hands on her lap. "It's just moving in together."

"It's a big deal for her." Roxy shrugs. "She's never moved in with a guy, he always breaks it off with her-"

"Shut up!" Amy exclaims. "It just is alright. As Roxy said, I've never moved in with a guy before. Especially when he wants to move in with me, said I love you first and I know he's a good guy because I've worked with him for years." She steps out. Roxy gives her a middle sign, Rosa puts her thumbs down and Gina's are middle too. It's a 1950s style purple dress. "Too plain?" Rosa and Gina nod. Amy sighs and drinks some more wine, this time bringing her glass and the bottle with her.

"I still don't get why this is a big deal to you." Rosa comments. "Peralta obviously _wants _to live with you, no matter how creepy it is here." Gina picks up one of the dollies.

"Please take these out your room for the love of god." Roxy shrugs away from the one Gina has. "It creeps the shit out of me." She shivers.

"Does Jake take these down when he stays round? Like every night." Gina hints.

"Nope, he just goes 'so weird Amy, so weird-"

"He's right. I feel like I'm in that old game Kylie used to play... what was it called?"

"Alice: Madness Returns." Amy supplied. "That was really boring to watch, but fun to play." **(Donnot own Alice: Madness returns.)**

"I liked it." Rosa adds and everyone turns to look at her. "I used to play it a lot."

"Big shocker." Amy says, walking out. 1950s style, polka dot patterned-

"No." Rosa immediately says. "Wear my goddamn spandex dress." She throws it at her.

"Fine, I bet I'll look awful though. This is more suited for you." She goes in and comes out again minutes later; wine glass in hand, spandex dress on, empty bottle of wine. "Look ladies, we killed a bottle." She exclaims.

"I had half a glass." Roxy tells her.

"I didn't have any." Rosa states.

"I had one glass-"

"Don't judge me!" She demands. "I'm nervous."

"Are you drunk?" Amy shakes her head.

"Nah, when I'm drunk I'll spill my guts." Amy scratches the back of her head. "Literally sometimes."

"Ew." Gina whispers. "Are you wearing the dress?" Amy nods, putting down her glass and bottle. She turns, Rosa gives her the half-smile thing she goes. Gina claps and Roxy cheers.

"We found it!" Roxy cheers. "Where are Gina's shoes?" Gina leans down and throws them to her. "Put. These. On." She demands. Amy does as she's told.

Her dress is quite simple, but it had a zip in the front. It fits her form perfectly, her shoes are black... just like her dress. There ankle 'booties' with a zip down the side.

"Wear the white gold earrings-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You own white gold earrings?" Gina asks, her arms flailing around. "I need to see this."

"My brothers and sister in laws brought them for me." Amy goes into her drawer and passes them to Gina.

"Holy shit." Rosa whispers. "You can't wear these-"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm keeping 'em." Gina exclaims, taking the words out of Rosa's mouth.

"Fuck off you." Amy takes them and puts them on. "How do I look-"

"Fine, fine. How much were they?" Gina asks Roxy, who's eyes gleam.

"Four thousand, five hundred pounds." Roxy told her. "Neal and Jacks new jobs pay well..."

"Crap!" Amy touches one of the earrings. "That's a lot of 0s there. I think?"

"Hm..."

* * *

_**Present day  
**_

_ 10 PM. _Amy's ringtone goes off. "Right on time." She answers.

_"Peralta is on the move." _Holt you really need to show expression.

"OK, thanks." She hangs up and puts her phone back in her bag. She waits a few minutes, constantly reminding herself to keep calm. She spots Jake and waves him over. "Hey, Peralta!" He rushes over.

"I told you I was working late, you got off at five. Told you not to wait up." He notices the nervous look on her face and takes in her appearance. "Whats wrong?"

"Over the past two weeks everyone in the precinct has been dropping hints." His eyes widen. "No I'm not breaking up with you, no Teddy isn't back with me and he didn't whisk me away. Not like he ever could because I love you so much." He smiles a little. " no I haven't won the lottery." He goes to talk but she cuts him off. "No I'm not pregnant nor am I planning on getting pregnant." His eyes. They go back to his normal state, back to confusion.

"What is it?"

"This is where we had our first kiss together. I know it seems kinda cheesy-"

"It's not."

"Gina came up with it. Apparently it's how you'd propose to me. Sorry but- I took your idea." She shrugs, he waves it off and she smiles.

"I want you to move in with me." She takes a hold of his hand. "Or move _somewhere._ You remember Alex and Neal right?" He nods. "Of corse you do. They're house is... well massive. They want us to move in there." He smiles. "And they don't mind your debt." His smile widens. "In fact they said something about helping you pay them off-" He didn't let her finish, he pulled her in close and planted his lips straight on hers.

"OK."

"OK to moving somewhere or for them to pay off you debt?"

"Bit of both, mostly moving in together." He smiles against her lips. "So you took my idea then?" She nods.

"Sorry." He smirks. "I have another question." She breaks apart. "Do you want to live with me at _my _apartment? Or at the big house with stair lifts, big kitchens, buttons for assistance for anything - they have a maid, don't ask- and people helping pay off you debts? I think I know the an-"

"Big house, big house." He kisses her again and she gives him a look. "What? Yes I want to live with you, I'd go anywhere." She smiles. "But I'm in some seriously bad shit with my money."

"Alright, I'll call them. Y'know you could've just said how you love them like a family and you'd like to be close." She shrugs.

"That sounds a hell of a lot less selfish. Let's pretend I said that." She laughs and goes into her bag, pulling out her phone and texting someone. "Who are you texting?"

"Gina, Rosa, Holt, Hitchcock, Ronnie, Jack, Kylie, Roxy, Alex, Neal, Scully, Terry and Boyle." She shrugs.

"They knew before me?" Jake asks, crossing his arms.

"I love you." She cringes and hugs him tight. He scoffs and hugs her back. Her phone 'dinged' and she broke away to check it. "Kylie says 'damn girl that didn't take long, did he fall at your feet and beg?'" She scoffs and text back. "Oh! Gina tells us to 'pick up a bottle of wine, or four... it depends on how drunk we wanna be and bring then into the precinct'. Tomorrow? I'm sure your tired from working..."

"I could drink wine and beer and vodka and whiskey and-"

"Alright I get it!" He did it purposely to annoy her, like normal.

* * *

_"Now that he's said yes..." _Ronnie says into the phone. _"What's gonna happen? When are you moving?" _

"I dunno, we're gonna move in with Alex and Neal."

_"Really? Them?" _

"Hey!" Amy protests. "You got a better offer?"

_"I **always **have a better offer." _Amy groans. _"Congrats at least. I'll see you soon..." _

"You OK?" Amy asks, pushing back a lock of hair behind her ear. "You sound upset."

_"Just tired, you seem to be doing OK without me as well. I thought you'd be lost without my kindness-"_

"HA! What kindness do you offer?"

_"I resent that comment." _

"Deal." Amy starts. "With. It."

* * *

**_Three weeks later  
_**

She placed one of her beloved dollies in the box and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her. "Keep packing Peralta." She pats the hand that drapes over her abdomen. He groans and pulls away.

"Excuse me for being romantic."

"Is that sass I hear?"

"No, no, god no, please lemme stay." She laughs and nudges him, he smiles wide at her. Peralta signature wink also of corse. "You OK?" He asks. "I know you love these ugly, freak of nature doll-" She gives him a playful slap at his feeble attempt of a joke.

"I'm fine." She states, he gives her a look that says different. "Fine, I'm just wondering something." He groans and she sighs.

"Whenever you wonder something it fails." He gives her a thumbs down and frowns, she places another dolly in the box. "Or ends up incredibly boring..."

"Whatever happened to romantic Peralta whom I found _quite _sexy?" She asks, he shrugs and puts some clothes in his box.

"He took a vacation." She frowns. "But baby I'm right here-"

"Oh go away." She tuts him and he goes to pack another box. "And..." She takes a deep breath. "Never mind."

He turns to face her with a look she can't register. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, but it doesn't matter." She waves her and and closes the lid of the box. "Not important anyway."

"Well it _obviously _is. If you're asking _me." _He puts a hand over his heart and she goes to a different box to pack. He turns back and picks up a top. "C'mon Santiago. Not gonna drop it."

"Well do." She states, turning to face him. "Forget it."

"Tell me." He puts down the garment in his hands and turns back to her, when she turns back to her box.

"Drop it." She demands.

"Have I done something?" He asks over her back. "You were fine two minutes ago." He points behind him as if the time was there - Her silence tells him he did. "Obviously I have." She sighs and closes her box before facing him again. "What have I done?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does." He says in a in-fact-I'm-right-and-you're-wrong voice that he doesn't get to use often, or at all.

"Fine." She leans back on her bed post and he smirks in delight. "You called me boring." She realizes, forgetting what she was upset about in the first place. "You called me boring." He gives her a confused look.

"When?"

"Two minutes ago. You're noggin going? You called me boring." Eyebrows, or should I say eyebrow, raise. "Or you said my idea would be boring but it's the same.

"What?"

"Think back Peralta." She states, stern. He looks taken aback... he thought he was Jake now. "You're ears clogged up? You called me boring."

"I so did-" He pauses. "Oh shit I did." He cringes. "I'm sorry?" He tries.

"Try harder."

"Normally I'd say sex but that isn't gonna work is it?"

"Nope." She states, crossing her arms. "'Cause that'll just be boring wouldn't it?"

"Shit." He holds a finger up, signalling for her to wait.

"Don't you point that thing at me Peralta." He throws it to his side and winces when he accidentally hits his leg too hard. "I'm gonna go to the park, don't follow me." She stops what she _knew _he was gonna say. "You think on your story." He nods and she walks out.

"Shit."

* * *

_"I told you." _He starts. _"Don't trust us men." _

Amy sighs into the phone. "Yeah well..."

_"But it's quite obvious that he didn't mean it in a bad way." _

"Shut up." Her brother sighs down the phone. "I thought you'd tell me what I wanted to hear."

_"I got a kid, you grow up." _She can literally **hear** him shrugging. _"Go __talk to whatever his face is." _

"Jake."

_"Whatever. Just do it. Now I have to go pick up Bonnie," _Amy sighs. _"And no I haven't gone soft. Just matured a little." _

"Whatever." She imitates and hears his groan. **(Don't worry, this is probably one of the only mentions of this brother ever.) **

_"Bye Amy."  
_

"Bye Tate." She hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

**Jake: 2 missed calls, three texts. **

"He's right." Amy talks to herself. "I should go to talk to him." Amy groans. "God how I hate it when he's right."

* * *

A few tubs of 'Rocky Road' (s) and what feels like seventeen spoons later, he knocks. "Finally." She grumbles and stands. "Listen Jake I'm-" She opens the door and it's not her boyfriend, it's Rosa and Gina. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming in." Rosa barges in and stands in the middle of the room with Gina in tow. They both cross their arms and Gina even goes as far as tutting.

"Wheres-"

"Jake?" Gina cuts her off. "He's a coward." She shrugs. "Too scared to come-"

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you fighting?" Amy now crosses her arms but Rosa's glare makes her drop them.

"Why are you so sensitive?" Rosa demands her answer but Amy's scared to in fear of being punched.

"I'm not." She finds her voice and shuts the door by kicking it with her foot. "Why are you here?"

"Jake is scared." Gina states. "He thinks you're gonna break up with him if he comes..."

"What?" She knows her voice went high, but she doesn't care. "Why?"

"Yo, calm down." Rosa orders and Amy coughs, pointing at her throat. "I don't appreciate Gina rushing Peralta to my house at eleven at night with Die Hard and tissues."

"Tissues?"

"Don't ask." Gina waves it off. "Why did you run away?"

"I walked-"

"Don't test me!" Rosa almost yells. "Make up!"

"He's in the car or outside isn't he?" Amy asks and Gina nods. "Sidewalk." Gina nods again and Amy grabs a pair of shoes.

"Where are you-" Amy gets them on, just a pair of sandals, and runs out the door. "Going."

* * *

"Jake?" He turns to face her and stands. "Why didn't you come up?" He shrugs. "Screw it I know why." He sighs and flops back down, landing with a thud.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She sits next to him. "It was seriously me," She grabs his hand. "We're moving in together, we shouldn't be fighting... we should be-" His eyes suggest something totally different. "Packing." He groans and she nudges him. "Now. I packed some of my stuff, there is a hell of a lot more than you would think."

"Really?" She nods. "Didn't peg you as one of _those _girls."

"What girls?" She asks.

"The ones that-" He has a feeling it won't end well so he stops. "Nevermind."

She chuckles and stands, motioning for him to stand to. "How about," She pulls him close. "We kick Gina and Rosa out and I'll show you just how sorry I am..." He gives her and over the top wink and it kinda ruins to moment. "Nevermind." He groans again.

"No, no, no. Lets kick them out." He kisses her and she smiles back at him when they part. "Love you."

She smiles brighter. "Love you too."


End file.
